Exister dans tes yeux
by Sephyasamune
Summary: *yaoi* Quand un Prince vampire s'éprend de son serviteur (Kamijo (Versailles) x Zin (Jupiter) -Rated MA-


Une nuit ne semblant pas différente des autres au cœur d'un ciel nocturne.

Se réveillant peu à peu, Kamijo ouvrit doucement les yeux. Emmitouflé sous les couvertures de son lit, il peinait à lutter contre le sommeil qui ne le désertait pas. Malgré tout, il n'était pas décidé à le laisser de nouveau l'envahir. Le corps engourdi, il se laissait glisser hors du lit, la couverture l'effleurant dévoilant sa peau parcourue d'un frisson.

L'hiver se faisait sentir mais il l'appréciait particulièrement bien qu'il ne tardait tout de même pas à enfiler un peignoir en satin bleu, appréciant la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il apprécierait tout autant un peu de sang frais et il savait où aller dans cette immense demeure qu'était son manoir, à la fois majestueux et mystérieux, perdu à l'orée d'une dense forêt.

-Bonsoir, le saluait un jeune homme aux traits fins qui s'inclinait devant lui.

-Zin, répondait Kamijo, lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Ses yeux bleus étaient profonds et sa bouche bien dessinée, d'un beau rose, attirait les baisers. Il l'avait choisi à la fois pour sa jeunesse et sa beauté, faisant parfois des envieux auprès des autres clans lorsqu'il le présentait comme étant son serviteur. D'ailleurs, Kamijo devait bien avouer qu'il y prenait un plaisir certain, amusé de les voir le convoiter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que le jeune humain portait la marque de sa morsure, signe de son appartenance sans pour autant avoir fait de lui une créature de la nuit, ce que d'autres appelaient « vampire ».

-Relève-toi, dit Kamijo avec douceur, posant une main délicate sur son bras. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est nulle question de ça entre nous.

-Excusez-moi, lui répondait le jeune humain d'une petite voix.

Il ne tardait pas à se redresser et Kamijo put croiser ses yeux azur. Une belle couleur bleue dans laquelle il aimait se perdre chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas dit que son regard était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donnée de voir ? Et combien de fois ses joues avaient rosies à ses mots ?

-Ce que vous m'avez demandé vous attend, l'informait Zin en se retournant pour aller jusqu'à un élégant canapé en cuir noir où était assis un autre jeune homme.

Il tournait la tête vers eux, ses yeux noirs brillants de vie passant de l'un à l'autre.

-Tu as bons goûts, sourit Kamijo, détaillant le nouveau venu. Des traits juvéniles. Il devait tout juste sortir de l'adolescence. Ses formes naissaient seulement et il semblait avoir peu d'assurance. Sa timidité plaisait à Kamijo qui venait s'agenouiller face à lui, une main sur son visage.

-Tu es d'une beauté fascinante, lui dit-il, caressant sa joue sans prêter attention à son jeune serviteur qui quittait la pièce.

Sa peau était douce et d'une belle teinte rose, parfumée d'une délicate fragrance sucrée. Il ne s'en délecterait que davantage. Déjà, il approchait ses lèvres de son cou qu'il embrassait doucement, souriant intérieurement lorsqu'il sentait son cœur pulser contre elles. Il pouvait sentir sa peur à travers lui.

-Détends-toi, reprit Kamijo d'une voix suave tout en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour l'hypnotiser, d'autant plus que le jeune mortel ne lui offrait aucune résistance, le sentant céder sous son emprise. Il ne serait bientôt plus qu'une marionnette entre ses bras.

-C'est si facile... soupirait Kamijo en laissant pénétrer dans sa peau ses dents aiguisées. Un peu plus de résistance ne lui aurait pas déplu mais il n'y prêtait plus d'attention, la saveur du sang humain occupant tout son esprit. Il se délectait de chaque goutte, s'enivrait de son parfum. Comme à chaque fois que l'appel du sang était là, ses gestes perdaient de leur douceur sans pour autant disparaître totalement mais devenaient plus fermes dès lors qu'il sentait sa proie s'alourdir dans ses bras. Il était alors seul juge du destin de sa victime : Il pouvait le laisser vivre ou tout aussi bien le tuer. Sa frénésie condamnerait-elle le jeune humain ? Pas cette nuit.

S'écartant de sa délicieuse peau rougie, Kamijo passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Rien ne s'est passé, ce soir. Tu vas reprendre ta vie et tu n'auras aucun souvenir de ce moment.

Silencieusement, le jeune homme se levait du canapé, lui adressait un sourire puis quittait la demeure.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ? demandait Kamijo lorsqu'il laissait le salon derrière lui pour retrouver Zin, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil de velours bordeaux dans la bibliothèque.

Il était plongé dans un imposant ouvrage à la reliure en cuir, le bord des pages couvert d'une subtile teinte argentée.

-Je n'en avais pas le cœur, répondait simplement Zin sans lever les yeux de son livre, pas plus qu'il ne réagissait davantage à son approche.

Prenant place près de lui, Kamijo posait une main délicate sur son poignet, cherchant son regard. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait pris sous son aile, il avait apprit à le connaître. De ce fait, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je t'ai toujours écouté, quels qu'aient été tes problèmes.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, dit le jeune homme d'une petite voix sans relever les yeux.

-Il y a autre chose, contrait Kamijo, lui enlevant l'ouvrage des mains qu'il déposait sur une élégante table de verre après avoir marqué sa page. Regarde-moi.

Sans un mot, Zin croisait son regard, à la fois doux et fascinant. Chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et comme à chaque fois, il se sentait étrangement attiré.

-Je ne devrais pas... C'est interdit... Je ne suis que votre serviteur, je ne devrais pas...

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Kamijo, perplexe.

-C'est difficile d'admettre qu'un serviteur puisse éprouver un quelconque sentiment à l'égard de son maître. Je ne dois dévouer mon existence qu'à vous servir, non vous aimer...

-Ce ne sont que tes propres barrières, Zin... Hormis cette loi, rien ne t'empêche de m'aimer. A moins que ma condition te fasse peur, ce que je peux concevoir.

-Si j'avais dû vous craindre, je vous aurais fui.

-De quoi as-tu peur, alors ? voulut savoir Kamijo.

-J'ai peur... que votre cœur n'appartienne à un autre que moi... avouait enfin le jeune homme, les joues roses, ce qui ne le rendait que plus adorable. La vérité, c'est que je veux vous appartenir. Je le veux tellement que le simple fait de vous regarder vous sustenter du sang d'autres personnes me fait mal.

-Voilà pourquoi tu es parti... Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si épris du vampire que je suis.

-Ce n'est pas le vampire que je regarde, mais l'homme qu'il y a derrière cette carapace que vous vous êtes forgé. C'est de lui dont je suis épris. De sa douceur et de sa gentillesse...

-Que fais-tu de sa solitude et de ses moments de violences ?

-Il est parfois vulnérable mais qui ne l'est pas ? Chacun a ses instants de faiblesse.

-Comme c'est touchant, s'élevait une voix grave après un choc assourdissant qui claquait la porte d'entrée de la demeure contre le mur du couloir.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Kamijo pour se lever, enrouler sa main autour du poignet de Zin qu'il attirait à lui, le faisant aussitôt passer derrière lui, rivant un regard noir envers l'homme emmitouflé dans une longue veste noire qui venait de faire irruption.

-Tu transgresses les règles, vampire, disait-il avec un sourire aux lèvres sans quitter le jeune humain des yeux.

-Je ne transgresse aucune règle, contrait Kamijo sans voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Cet homme est mon serviteur.

-Il n'est ni ta fontaine, ni ton protégé. Fais de lui ce qu'il doit être, autrement, il mourra. Il serait regrettable qu'il perde la vie de tes mains, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne le touchez pas ou je risquerais de devenir sanglant.

-Tu es prévenu. Si tu ne veux pas que le Conseil s'en mêle, fais ce qu'il faut de lui.

-Ce n'est pas un objet, lâchait Kamijo.

-Il le deviendra dès lors qu'ils se seront fait une joie de te l'arracher. Tu as jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Au-delà, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de ton humain, terminait-il avant de quitter la pièce.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça, dit Kamijo en se tournant vers Zin.

Lui faisant face, il pouvait aisément lire un sentiment de peur dans son regard devenu fuyant. Le jeune homme n'osait pas le soutenir et se posait sûrement des questions. Mais surtout : Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire le moindre mal. Je t'en fais la promesse, le rassurait Kamijo comme si il avait pu lire dans son esprit.

-Je n'ai pas peur, murmurait Zin. Si je dois mourir, je partirais en sachant que les derniers jours de ma vie m'auront permis de rencontrer un homme tel que vous.

Kamijo sourit à ses mots tout en caressant son visage, ses lèvres embrassant son front.

-Je ne regrette rien...

-Tu as encore le temps de vivre, lui répondait Kamijo en se détournant du salon pour le conduire jusqu'à l'étage de la demeure.

Depuis le palier se dévoilait un couloir éclairé d'une belle lumière tamisée, dispersée par d'élégantes appliques ornant les murs. Plusieurs portes y étaient encastrées. L'une d'elles, que Kamijo ouvrait, révélait une chambre dotée d'un lit baldaquin drapé de satin bleu à dentelle noire dans laquelle il entra.

Une main dans le dos de Zin, il l'accompagnait jusqu'au lit où il le laissait s'asseoir.

-Ne pense pas à ce qui s'est passé ce soir, d'accord ? Repose-toi tranquillement.

Zin acquiesçait d'un petit signe de tête puis il s'allongeait, se glissant sous les couvertures avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements qu'il pliait et déposait à ses pieds.

-Je serais à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sa voix se faisait douce, toute aussi douce que la main de Kamijo qui passait dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse, son regard plongé dans le sien, un sourire aux lèvres.

Troublé, Zin sentait le rose monter à ses joues. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, sachant que Kamijo le percevait sans difficulté. Souriant toujours, il se rapprochait de lui, peu à peu, effleurant sa joue du pouce jusqu'à ce qu'avec malice, il dépose un baiser dans le coin de ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, mon bel humain, murmurait Kamijo à son oreille avant de se redresser pour quitter la chambre qu'il fermait doucement derrière lui.

Seul dans sa propre chambre, Kamijo était allongé dans son lit, l'esprit ailleurs. La visite de cet homme l'avait perturbé.

Le Conseil... Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passerait si ils venaient à s'en mêler. Ils n'auraient aucun remords à lui enlever son serviteur et ce, dans les pires souffrances qu'un humain puisse endurer. Et cela, il le refusait. Zin prenait tellement soin de lui qu'il ne pouvait le sacrifier sans la moindre pitié. Mais pas seulement. Il était attaché à lui. Pas seulement parce qu'il était son serviteur. Non, c'était un sentiment plus profond. Plus intense.

Les mots de Zin résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il était indéniable que Kamijo comptait beaucoup pour lui et cette importance était réciproque. Se pourrait-il que, sans qu'il le sache, Zin ait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que chacun ressentait envers l'autre mais qu'aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer ? Il le croyait. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'évidence d'un amour dissimulé le gagnait.

Un soupir lui échappait. Son esprit était troublé entre ses sentiments qu'il réalisait et la peur de le perdre. Tout ça le travaillait.

Sur un coup de tête, Kamijo se levait de son lit et quittait sa chemise blanche pour enfiler un haut à manches courtes et une veste noire, contrastant avec la blondeur de ses cheveux. Et ses yeux clairs. Peut-être que chasser lui ferait du bien et l'apaiserait.

Un dernier regard vers la chambre de son jeune serviteur avant qu'il ne quitte la demeure pour disparaître dans la nuit fraîche.

La vie nocturne lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Il allait sans dire qu'elle était différente de ce qu'il avait vécu lorsque lui-même était encore capable de supporter la lumière du soleil. A présent que la lune était son astre, il était devenu un redoutable chasseur pour le commun des mortels, les vidant de leur sang, fluide vital qui n'était plus que son seul moyen de sustentation. D'ordinaire, il se contentait du nécessaire mais pas ce soir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer tolérant. La visite de cet homme du Conseil l'avait excédé, surtout qu'il avait osé menacer ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Au fil du temps, Zin avait empli une part de lui dès l'instant où il avait consenti à faire de lui ce que les Anciens du Conseil appellent « esclave » Un mot qu'il ne supportait pas. En rien, il n'était son esclave, seulement par le sang, lorsqu'il lui avait offert sa marque. Les liens qui les unissent étaient plus forts et s'il le voulait, il pouvait vraiment le lier à lui, le faire sien. Cependant, il ne pouvait agir ainsi sans le consentement de Zin. Sans prendre le temps de savoir ce que le jeune homme pensait à ce sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement abordé.

Tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison, il ne savait que faire. Pourtant, il allait devoir prendre une décision. Rapidement. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait cette situation. Même ce sang dont il se délectait, au délicat parfum sucré, ne le calmait pas, inconscient qu'il ôtait la vie à sa malheureuse victime qu'il laissait retomber au sol, inerte pour repartir aussitôt lorsqu'il prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait laissé son serviteur seul. Qui sait ce qu'il risquait en son absence ?

Anxieux, il traversait rapidement les ruelles sombres de la ville. Il ne prêtait attention à rien, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Zin, plus présentes encore lorsqu'il franchissait les portes de son imposante demeure, entrait et regagnait l'étage puis la chambre de Zin.

Ouvrant la porte sans bruit, une vague de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il le vit, étendu dans son lit et dormant paisiblement. Les couvertures qu'il avait probablement rejetées pendant son sommeil dévoilait le haut de son corps nu et sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses cheveux, courts et blonds, dissimulaient à demi son visage mais Kamijo pouvait y deviner des traits sereins malgré la situation. Une situation où il serait un être fragile et vulnérable. Tout comme il l'était en cet instant, inconscient de sa présence alors qu'il s'approchait toujours plus de lui pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et caresser son visage.

Sentir le contact de sa peau le rassurait. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il ressentait cet étrange sentiment d'attirance avec la sensation que son cœur battait plus fort. Une irrésistible envie d'embrasser ses lèvres le tint.

-Je le réalise à présent, murmurait Kamijo à l'oreille de son jeune serviteur. Je t'aime, Zin...

Une caresse dans ses cheveux, un baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis une réponse à ses gestes. Dans un délicat soupir, Zin se retournait, lui faisant face. Ses yeux s'ouvraient sur un regard lointain, ensommeillé. Un regard dans lequel Kamijo se perdait avant qu'il n'approche doucement ses lèvres des siennes, quelque peu anxieux lorsqu'il les scellait en un tendre baiser.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, seulement que son jeune serviteur comprenne combien il était important. Le sentir lui rendre l'étonnait mais l'envahit de bonheur. Plus encore, Zin l'enlaçait, ses mains dessinant les courbes de son corps.

-Je t'aime... lui répétait Kamijo dans un murmure, son front contre le sien. Je refuse de te perdre. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point mon amour pour toi est intense.

-Je n'espérais plus entendre ces mots...

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tellement fait attendre...

Ses mots étaient accompagnés d'un nouveau baiser, rendu plus intense par Zin dont les doigts commençaient à faire glisser sa veste et son haut qu'il remontait sur lui dont il le débarrassait. Lentement et timidement, certain qu'en cet instant, son cœur le trahissait. Cependant, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, préférant la douce caresse des lèvres de Kamijo qui lui rendait ses gestes, ses doigts effleurant sa peau le faisant frémir.

Ravi de ne pas laisser son jeune serviteur indifférent, il lui offrait un baiser langoureux, ses mains glissant sur lui, sur sa poitrine, son ventre, puis ses cuisses, pour remonter délicatement en une caresse provocatrice volant à Zin un frémissement suivi d'un soupir.

Sa tête se relevait légèrement comme pour s'offrir davantage à son maître qui ne cessait de le parcourir, ses lèvres se mêlant à son jeu, embrassant subtilement son corps. Sa langue jouait par moment avec son mamelon qu'il mordillait de temps à autre, conscient d'attiser un désir ardent trop longtemps retenu.

Zin eut une réaction immédiate. Son corps se contractait progressivement sous les mains de Kamijo. Son souffle devenait un peu plus court et fermer les yeux n'arrangeait rien. Les sensations étaient plus intenses, ses gestes plus désireux. Lui-même le ressentait. Il ressentait le besoin de le caresser, de dessiner ses formes maintenant qu'il l'avait débarrassé d'une partie de ses vêtements et qu'il entreprenait de faire de même avec son pantalon.

-Laisse-toi aller... soufflait Kamijo contre sa peau, rapprochant volontairement son corps contre le sien. Laisse ce désir s'exprimer...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Zin qui répondait à ses mots en continuant de le dévêtir, dévoilant toujours plus son corps dans un doux gémissement lorsque Kamijo effleurait son intimité. Une caresse à laquelle il ne le laissait pas indifférent, ce qui le ravit et le poussait à le provoquer un peu plus du bout de ses doigts, ne cherchant qu'à lui voler d'autres réactions tandis que Zin le mettait à nu, parcouru d'un frissonnement. Néanmoins, il restait encore un peu timide et n'osait pas le toucher, aussi Kamijo entreprit de le rassurer en laissant sa main remonter sur lui, glisser le long de son bras et prendre sa main qu'il posait sur sa poitrine.

-Mon cœur est tien, lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille tout en entraînant la main de son jeune humain sur son propre corps.

La réaction qu'il cherchait ne tardait pas à venir, un petit soupir lui échappant lorsque Zin commençait à le provoquer, le parcourant de la poitrine jusqu'à son intimité. Enfin, ses barrières tombaient, ses mains jouant un jeu plus intense que le faisait frémir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, les sensations qu'il ressentait se faisant plus prononcées.

Kamijo le lui rendait bien, ses lèvres le couvrant de baisers une fois encore tandis qu'un ardent désir le consumait et qu'un nouveau gémissement lui échappait sous les gestes de Zin qui prenait plaisir à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Très vite, le désir les assaillait tous deux, échappant à leur maîtrise. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus lutter si bien que Zin l'invitait à se donner à lui, écartant ses jambes peu à peu, ses lèvres cherchant celles de Kamijo qui vinrent se sceller aux siennes en un baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Une dernière caresse puis ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre dans un délicat gémissement de désir.

Au cœur de son sommeil, Kamijo s'agitait, luttant contre une chose invisible à ses yeux mais son esprit, lui, le voyait clairement. Des bras puissants l'entravait et l'empêchait d'avancer. Il se débattait et criait mais rien ne cédait.

Face à lui, une assemblée d'hommes, tous vêtus de longues vestes à capuche remontée sur leur visage qu'il ne voyait pas. Seules éclairaient quelques bougies et torches au mur, conférant une ambiance lugubre à ces lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de peur. Non, ce n'était pas encore ça. C'était plus intense, comme une frayeur viscérale lorsqu'il réalisait que Zin se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, un bras ferme autour du cou et une longue dague dans le dos qui le traversa. Des mots silencieux sur les lèvres du bourreau de son jeune serviteur, étouffés par son propre hurlement qui le réveilla dans un sursaut.

Un cauchemar... Il avait l'air si réel. Son cœur affolé le lui rappelait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Inconsciemment, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, les dernières bribes de peur s'effaçant progressivement pour revenir l'assaillir quand il se rendait compte que Zin, qui avait paisiblement dormi à ses côtés, n'était plus là. Au lieu de quoi, il trouvait une simple feuille de papier blanc griffonnée d'une ligne noire.

Tendant le bras tout en se redressant, les mots qu'il y lisait le frappait tel un poing en plein cœur.

\- « Tes mains seront sa rédemption », lisait Kamijo, tout bas, presque dans un souffle.

Que devait-il y comprendre ? Une menace, évidemment, mais venant du Conseil, il devait s'attendre à tout. Zin était un être humain et savait que son maître était une créature de la nuit. Ils lui poserait fatalement un ultimatum. Le transformer ou... Envisager une solution comme l'autre le tiraillait. Et ces mots donnaient naissance à une colère noire.

Froissant la feuille de papier qu'il jetait à travers la pièce pour retomber au sol, il se levait, revêtant simplement ses vêtements traînant au pied du lit. Ils lui rappelait inévitablement cette nuit qu'il venait de partager avec Zin.

-Quoi qu'ils te fasse endurer, bats-toi... murmurait-il avant de quitter le manoir et s'enfoncer dans le crépuscule.

-Quel dommage de devoir te sacrifier, souriait un homme au teint pâle à Zin qui ne réagissait pas lorsqu'il passait une lame en argent sur sa nuque.

Le sang commençait à glisser, ce qui semblait exciter l'homme.

-Quelle douce fragrance... Je comprends pourquoi ton maître tient tant à toi. Il doit perdre tous ses moyens quand il se nourrit de toi.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas... murmurait Zin, affrontant le regard de l'homme.

-Bien plus que tu ne le connaîtras jamais, petit humain. C'est un buveur de sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus sanguinaire. Je dois bien avouer que c'est un spectacle jouissif...

-Vous ne savez rien de lui...

-Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant, soupirait l'homme.

Visiblement lassé, il laissait la lame courir sur le corps de Zin qui serrait les dents à chacun des sillons qu'elle traçait. Mais il ne pouvait réprimer un hurlement étouffé lorsqu'elle pénétrait profondément sa cuisse, son sang s'échappant abondamment.

-Oups, on dirait que j'ai touché une artère, s'amusait son assaillant, ravi de voir que le jeune humain perdait déjà ses couleurs.

-Tu es certain que son maître viendra le chercher ? demandait un autre.

-Oh oui, il viendra. Il tient à cet humain. As-tu vu cette façon de le protéger lorsque nous sommes allés le mettre en garde des conséquences qu'il risquait en le laissant partager notre secret sans le transformer ?

-Oui, mais ça ne prouve rien.

-Il l'aime. Il a donné son cœur à cet homme.

-Il ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour lui offrir l'éternité, lui fit remarquer l'autre homme, ne retenant pas un rire lorsque les yeux de Zin commençaient à se fermer.

Le jeune homme se sentait sombrer, flottant entre la réalité et les ténèbres qui l'attirait. La douleur s'estompait, les voix s'éloignaient après être devenues des murmures. Seules subsistaient ses pensées tournées vers Kamijo. Vers ses moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, de leur rencontre à cette nuit où il avait connu le plaisir d'un amour partagé.

-Il n'est pas bien résistant, s'amusait l'un d'eux. Je me demande si il tiendra jusqu'à l'arrivée de son maître.

-Nous verrons... répondait l'autre.

-Je t'aime... soufflait Zin, le corps de plus en plus lourd, adossé contre un mur froid et inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Il t'a abandonné. Comment peux-tu encore l'aimer ? sourit le premier, revenant s'agenouiller près de lui, le blessant en entaillant son corps sans remords. Hais-le pour tout ce que tu endures. Il ne mérite pas ton amour. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de t'offrir l'éternité.

-Vous offrir la mort n'en sera que plus jouissif, sifflait une voix familière aux oreilles de Zin.

-Kamijo. Enfin, te voilà. Je commençais à croire que ce jeune homme n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux. La culpabilité doit t'envahir de le voir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Imagines-tu tout ce que tu aurais pu lui éviter si tu avais fais de lui ton protégé ?

-Ce que je voix, c'est que vous n'avez pas été très indulgent. Vous en prendre à un être plus faible que vous... Quelle lâcheté !

-Savais-tu que son sang a une saveur particulièrement enivrante ? sourit l'homme.

-Comment avez-vous osé toucher à son sang ?! s'emportait Kamijo.

-Je comprends qu'il te rende frénétique et que tu ne veuilles pas le transformer. Tu ne pourrais plus goûter à cette douce fragrance.

Excédé, un feulement échappait à Kamijo. Les nerfs le tenait. Ils étaient à vif et rien que voir Zin, à demi-conscient à seulement quelques pas de lui le rendait fou.

-Quel délice de te voir perdre ton sang-froid, riait l'homme.

-Qu'importe que tu sois du Conseil ou non, lâchait Kamijo, se ruant sur lui pour lui briser les cervicales sans la moindre douceur.

Retombant lourdement sur le sol, inerte, l'homme ne réagissait plus. Quant à l'autre, il faisait déjà moins le fier, reculant à mesure que Kamijo approchait. Il reprit néanmoins confiance lorsque la Garde du Conseil arrivait. Les choses allaient se compliquer.

Composée des meilleurs soldats humains dopés au sang de vampires qui décuplait leurs capacités. Ils faisaient de redoutables guerriers. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins humains et il devait faire vite, d'autant plus que Zin faiblissait encore. S'il tardait trop, il le perdrait inévitablement.

-Accroche-toi... murmurait-il, s'élançant sans ménagement vers les soldats qu'il massacrait sans pitié.

Pourquoi en aurait-il ? Après tout, ils avaient touché ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Leur sang se répandant sur le sol de béton alors que la vie les quittait n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Et il ne s'en tiendrait pas là. Pas avant que tous n'aient trouvé la mort, allant se faire une joie de terminer avec cet homme qui souriait. Cet homme qui avait participé aux tortures de Zin.

-Il est temps de les rejoindre, dit Kamijo avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu regretteras ton geste.

-Absolument pas.

Ses mots furent suivis d'un nouveau craquement sec, laissant l'homme sans vie qui retombait sur le sol et dont il ne s'occupait déjà plus, toute son attention reportée sur Zin lorsqu'il s'agenouillait auprès de lui, se servant de sa ceinture comme d'un garrot qu'il serrait fermement autour de sa cuisse, le cœur lourd en entendant qu'il lui volait un gémissement de douleur.

-Pardonne-moi... N'aies pas peur... lui dit Kamijo d'une voix douce, le serrant contre lui, une main caressant ses cheveux blonds en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres.

-Kamijo... soufflait Zin, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom.

-Je suis là... Ça va aller, je te le promets... Ne t'endors pas, tu entends ?

-J'ai... froid...

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang...

Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui dit. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, seulement qu'il reste éveillé. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour son jeune compagnon humain, couvert de sang et affaibli par ses blessures.

-Je... t'aime... murmurait Zin, lointain et le corps plus lourd, sa tête glissant sur le bras de Kamijo, comme si ses dernières forces l'abandonnait.

-Zin, reste avec moi, le secouait Kamijo, espérant le faire réagir.

Mais déjà, le jeune homme sombrait, prisonnier du néant qui l'attirait et l'emportait.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix...

Ses mots n'étaient qu'un murmure alors qu'il se relevait avec son jeune amant qu'il serrait contre lui. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait le retenir plus longtemps, il quittait rapidement les lieux. S'il devait lui offrir l'éternité, il aimait autant ne pas avoir à le faire dans un lieu où il avait souffert.

La brise fraîche de la nuit fragrancée du sang de Zin les enveloppait mais Kamijo n'y accordait aucune attention, trop préoccupé par l'état du jeune homme dont le teint était livide.

-Bats-toi... l'encourageait-il, traversant de sombres ruelles qui le ramènerait à sa demeure.

Elle se dessinait sur l'horizon, imposante. Kamijo se sentait soulagé de la voir et d'en franchir le seuil, retrouvant la chaleur et la sérénité des lieux, ce qui d'ordinaire, l'aurait apaisé si il ne tenait pas la vie de Zin entre ses mains qu'il allongeait délicatement sur le canapé, embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre... soufflait Kamijo, son front contre le sien. J'espère que tu comprendras mon geste et ma volonté de vouloir te garder auprès de moi...

Un dernier baiser qu'il déposait sur sa nuque en fermant les yeux avant qu'il ne laisse ses dents aiguisées pénétrer sa peau blanche et froide, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il sauvait une vie malgré sa condition de vampire mais également la délicatesse de son sang qui emplissait sa bouche. Il aurait pu y céder et se laisser aller à la frénésie comme il se plaisait à le faire cependant, il n'oubliait pas qui il avait entre ses bras qui s'étaient inconsciemment refermés sur Zin, le serrant tristement contre lui. Malgré tout, Kamijo ne se déconcentrait pas. Il devait veiller à ne pas l'emmener trop loin, auquel cas, son jeune amant n'aurait plus la force de supporter la transformation.

Encore un peu... Doucement... Avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre.

-Avant que la vie ne te quitte... murmurait Kamijo en se décalant, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Les sensations d'une transformation sont douloureuses. Tu vas devoir être courageux...

Ses mots se voulaient rassurants bien qu'il doutait que Zin puisse l'entendre. Cependant, il l'espérait, d'autant plus si cela pouvait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Car, c'était véritablement une épreuve. Ce que l'on ressentait intérieurement en cet instant était comparable à un brasier consumant profondément. Il ne le savait que trop bien pour l'avoir lui-même vécu.

Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Kamijo le sentait au cœur de son jeune protégé qui s'affolait, à ses traits fins qui se crispaient et à son souffle qui devenait rapidement d'imperceptibles gémissements alors qu'il s'agitait.

-Je suis là... Sois fort... le soutint Kamijo, posant une main sur sa poitrine tout en prenant la sienne entre ses doigts.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre si ce n'était patienter ? Attendre que la transformation s'achève avec cette anxiété que malgré tout, il ne la supporte pas et qu'il lui soit enlevé sous ses mains.

-La nuit va être longue...

Les heures s'égrenaient et la nuit semblait interminable pour Kamijo qui assistait, impuissant, aux souffrances de Zin. L'entendre hurler, le voir pleurer et se courber pour diminuer les douleurs lui était insupportable. Il ne savait que faire pour l'apaiser bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il pouvait seulement rester à ses côtés

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est bientôt fini... Je vais te demander un dernier effort...

D'un geste vif, Kamijo s'entaillait profondément le poignet, retenant une grimace lorsque la lame d'un canif qu'il gardait toujours sur lui passait sur sa peau. Un filet de sang glissait presque aussitôt. D'un rouge écarlate, il le laissait traverser les lèvres de son jeune compagnon.

-Mon sang sera notre lien, reprit Kamijo, glissant doucement sa main sous sa tête qu'il relevait sans gestes brusques, soulagé de voir que Zin acceptait son sang malgré sa faiblesse évidente.

Zin semblait s'apaiser peu à peu et apprécier sa fragrance à l'instant où ses dents devenues aiguisées transperçaient la peau de celui qui était dès lors, son créateur. Les brûlures qu'il ressentait s'effaçaient et ne laissaient derrière elles plus que son souffle saccadés par ses hurlements de douleur et ses larmes qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Kamijo se détendait lui aussi. Il savait que le jeune homme se sentirait bientôt mieux. Il le sentait se laisser aller entre ses bras.

-Le plus difficile est fait... le rassurait Kamijo, serrant les dents tandis que Zin pénétrait davantage sa chair avant qu'il ne l'arrête.

Délicatement, il décalait son poignet des lèvres de son protégé. Zin ne lui résistait pas, parvenant même à ouvrir les yeux sur un regard écarlate mais lointain.

-Tu as été très courageux, lui dit Kamijo, essuyant ses lèvres rougies de sang avant de venir les effleurer d'un doux baiser.

Le sentir lui répondre le rendait plus serein après les longues heures d'anxiété à attendre son réveil.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brasier... murmurait Zin, soutenant le regard de son compagnon. J'ai la gorge sèche...

Ses mots firent sourire Kamijo. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son protégé nouveau-né ressente si rapidement l'appel du sang.

-Je vais t'emmener à ta première chasse. Mais avant ça, il serait préférable que tu enfiles des vêtements propres. Viens, fit Kamijo, l'aidant à se lever.

Doucement, Zin quittait le canapé, soutenu de son compagnon qui l'aidait à traverser les pièces pour rejoindra sa chambre.

Elle était restée telle qu'il s'en souvenait. La porte était ouverte et son lit n'avait pas été fait. Il y découvrait également une feuille de papier froissé au sol, attisant sa curiosité.

-Le Conseil lorsque tu as été enlevé, l'informait seulement son amant, l'asseyant délicatement sur son lit. N'y pense plus.

-Mais tu y penses, toi... remarquait Zin, le suivant du regard lorsqu'il allait jusqu'à son dressing.

-Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas alors que je t'ai retrouvé mourant ? Alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire de toi ce que je suis ?

-Je ne le regrette pas si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu as voulu me garder près de toi et j'en suis vraiment heureux...

Visiblement soulagé, Kamijo revenait vers lui, un pantalon noir et un haut gris en main. S'agenouillant face à lui tout en embrassant ses lèvres avec tendresse, le jeune homme déposait les vêtements près de lui et le laissait un instant pour revenir presque immédiatement avec un peu d'eau et une serviette, s'affairant à nettoyer le sang qui recouvrait le corps resté nu de Zin, seulement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement.

-Ne te sens pas coupable... disait Zin, une main posée sur son visage.

-Te voir ainsi me fait réaliser ce à quoi je t'ai exposé...

-Ce n'est que mon corps qui a souffert. Mon amour pour toi étreint toujours mon cœur... Je t'aime, Kamijo...

Son jeune protégé déposait un baiser sur son front. Un contact qui se voulait rassurant après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés et qui les avaient rapprochés.

-Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais pour tout ce que tu as enduré...

-Non... le rassurait Zin. Je ne te tiens rigueur de rien. Tu as été là pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé et pour ça, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant...

-C'est à moi de t'être reconnaissant... Tu m'as appris à être un homme aimant et attentionné. Sans toi, je n'en aurais sûrement pas été capable, reconnût Kamijo, heureux de constater lorsqu'il enlevait la ceinture que la profonde blessure à sa cuisse s'était refermée en grande partie.

-Je dois bien avouer que les premiers jours avec toi ont été difficiles. Mais avec le temps, tu as toi-même décidé d'être cet homme... Je suis heureux d'avoir pu y contribuer mais c'est toi qui a fait le plus grand travail.

-Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me parler...

-Tu es comme tout le monde. Tu as parfois besoin d'être rassuré et d'entendre certaines choses...

-Merci d'être celui que tu es... murmurait Kamijo en l'embrassant tendrement une nouvelle fois.

Puis, se redressant, il dépliait les vêtements qu'il l'aidait à enfiler, prêtant attention à ses gestes pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Merci... le remerciait Zin, se levant en s'aidant de la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Il est temps de partir pour ta première chasse, mon tendre protégé...


End file.
